Queens of The Hunt
by That guy. Yes - That guy
Summary: Monster Hunter Tri AU. "These two women, are they worthy enough to wield their blades?" Elsa still has her powers. Elsanna fic wherein they're not related. Rated M for gore, ass-kicking and possibly lemon. The story is slow, but will pick up as it goes along. (I know some of you might not be as into MH as I am... but hey, it's something different.) Heh... this may take a while.
1. Dreams on the ship

"... Always a nuisance!"

She turns to her side, letting her single braid become partly crushed by her shoulder.

"Listen, child! You have to go!"

Beads of sweat can now be seen on her forehead and her shoulders.

"... Not your sister! Take care of her!"

She turns, more violently this time and stops on her back. Her arms quickly curled around her stomach.

"RUN!"

She sees a man, underneath a towering Rathian, as it lets loose a ball of flame. The ball sailed straight through the air to where the man was standing. Against this, he wouldn't have stood a chance.

"AAAAHH!"

She wakes up, the sudden jolt causing her to freeze the sweat and tears that she had shed during the night and made her sit up straight on her sleeping-bag-like bed.

Getting up, she was likely to lose balance by the uneasy rocking of the boat. Being the Ice-Queen and freezing her feet to the floor made her dizzy little walk to the mirror very easy. She stood in front of it, looking at what might not be her. That dream she just had, it made her paranoid. Paranoid that it might have even changed her physically.

"Still me... still Elsa."

There was something she heard shuffle behind her. There, on a second bed next to her own, was another girl. She was about a year or two younger than her, but no less. Seemingly, she was sleeping.

The Ice-Queen was not one to be fooled so easily. Turning to this other girl, Elsa sighed.

"I know you're awake Anna."

The girl on the bed rose up, revealing two messed up braids attached to a laughable amount of bed hair. Even though she's the one usually poised and regal, Elsa had to cover her mouth, failing miserably to conceal her amusement. Meanwhile, Anna was patting her head in order to do what she can to fix whatever she could of her hair. She gave up in a matter of seconds and looked at the other girl.

"Too fabulous for you, am I?"

Anna swished her head from side to side, stopping only when one of her disheveled braids hit her in the eye. Elsa let go of her mouth and folded her arms around her waist, laughing at the girl who was now rubbing a sore right eye. In between giggles, Elsa spoke to her.

"Absolutely, Anna. You're so fabulous, I can hardly contain myself."

Having finally stopped laughing, she put on a slightly concerned look and walked to the end of the bed Anna was sleeping in.

"Anna, why is it that you're up at this hour? Is it the rocking of the boat that's keeping you awake?"  
"Well, I was going to ask you the same thing. I was awake a little while before you got up, I saw you toss and turn in your bed."  
"Oh..."  
"So? What was it?"  
"What was what, Anna?"  
"What did you dream about?"  
"...It was about the time we had lost our father. Right before we ran and got away from the Rathian... he..."

Elsa looked down onto her lap, she had her hands clasped together on her thighs. Barely seen, Elsa's eyes had gone misty from the memory. She bit her lip and gave out a shaky sigh. Anna opened her mouth to comfort the older girl.

"Elsa..."  
"Oh, right. Sorry, this subject... it isn't really appropriate right now considering how dark it is outside. It isn't appropriate for this trip we're taking either."

Anna hopped out of her covers and walked over, on her knees, to where Elsa was. Anna placed a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Hey, no... don't be like that. You're not as cool as you normally are when you put on this sad face of yours. I remember somebody once reassuring me when I was a little kid. That... sure, we're in a world where monsters are a part of this world as much as people are... it sounded scary to me as a kid. Real monsters Elsa. Around us... everywhere. But then, you said that you're there right by me, always. That was when I kinda knew we'd be kicking monster butt together."

Anna moved to be behind Elsa, placed her chin on the top of Elsa's head and wrapped her arms around her neck. She felt a weight being put on her left arm and saw that Elsa was laying her head on it.

Suddenly, an idea hit Anna. She used her right hand to grab Elsa's own.

"Sleep with me tonight."  
"Anna?"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"But..."  
"But nothing. I'm doing both of us a favor here."

She plopped backwards landing her head perfectly on the pillow and moved to the edge of the bed, allowing enough space for one more person to join her. In this case, it was Elsa. Anna pulled down the covers, gesturing for the other girl to come.

As dark as it might have been, the many broken slivers of moonlight was enough to give a little portion of their bedroom on the ship. It showed the sparkling, snowflake-patterned, crystal-like ice adorning Elsa's bed like a headboard, most of Anna's unruly but "fabulous" hair, the glint and shine of the mirror... and especially the not-so-subtle smirk that donned Anna's face accompanied by a pair of rapidly rising and lowering eyebrows.

Elsa just rolled her eyes. In the end, she stood up and decided to play a little. Putting on a little facade, she had the face that showed absolutely no emotion coming from it. With this face, she walked slowly to her own bed, not looking at Anna once.

She separated the sheets that were stuck together with ice and feigned getting in. After a second, she felt a tugging on her sleeping gown and she raised a brow. Behind her was Anna wearing a pout on her face. Her pouty-face.

Her irresistibly adorable pouty-face.

Yet, even with this swaying her, Elsa did not let go of her little charade. Anna commenced stage two of getting-what-she-wants, the whining.

"Nooooo... don't do this to meeee..."

They both stare at each other, a light-blue pair of eyes affixed to an even lighter blue pair of eyes.

"Elsa."  
"Anna."

Anna was the first one to get talking... though it was more whining than talking.

"Here. Now. Come oooon... pleeeeaaaase..."

Then, she just went ahead and say what she wanted to about why she wanted Elsa to sleep with her that night.

"Your nightmares... they scared me tonight. I know I'm not a nightmare-repel... thing, but I remember that you never used to have nightmares when I slept in the same place as you. That nightmare about our dad... he found us, fed us, sheltered us and raised us both as his own. He even taught us how to fight. He 'found' us... well, I was 'found' after he 'found' you. He's not my real dad... you're not even..."

She stopped that sentence so that she wouldn't bring the mood down.

"But we still count ourselves as sisters, you're the closest thing I've had ever... I'm not letting you have nightmares by yourself."

Finally, Elsa's little act broke, and she smiled at the pouted Anna.

She joined her in her bed. Immediately, Anna went for hugs. It was accepted.

Elsa's never seen Anna act so forward about fears. She'd always be smiling and never got too personal. What she would say to her now would definitely be a memory to keep. With a sincere smile, Elsa spoke.

"Anna, I... Um... I didn't know... Um... I didn't know you were this much of a baby."  
"Shut up Elsa."


	2. Remind me why?

The next day, the seas were as calm as it could ever be. The boat rocked very gently, similar to a baby's cot. From a considerably far view away from it, the boat, the sea and the bright sun above would have looked like an amateur painting of a simple, happy boating trip.

A glittering sea and the blue morning sky with a few puffs of clouds to be seen... how cliché.

It looks like it's nothing short of a dream...

It seemed almost to good to be real.

But, two people, who love the idle days of relaxation and peacefulness will awaken into a world that they'd wish was just a dream. Monsters... of every kind, carnivores, omnivores and the like. They live in that same reality. Either be it that they are in the seas... aquatic and serpent-like such as the Ludroth. The skies... not a day goes by without the threat of a Flying Wyvern such as the Rathalos. The land is no exception. In fact, the most dangerous monsters and creatures lurk in the caves, caverns and mountains. These monsters will even be blatantly out in the open such as the Great Jaggi.

Elsa and Anna... their voyage on the boat is now coming to an end. It is approaching their destination. It was a small islet from as far as they were, but of course, it was far, far away. That island has the village of Moga on its shores. Moga was said to be a peaceful and lightly populated area around the south-east of the island. That's where they're headed... their all-new roaming grounds.

In the cabin of the boat, a platinum blonde woman was stimulated to wake up. Her hair was all laid down across her side of the pillow as it had obviously broke from the braid she had it in before. Strands of it were strewn down her face, above the eyes, covering a small section of her forehead and some were down near her mouth, mixing with her auburn moustache.

Elsa's nose was being tickled, causing her to giggle a little bit while fluttering her eyes and opening them slowly. Once fully opened, she looked around lazily. She still had no command over all of her tired limbs as of yet. She was curled up into a loose human-ball position, her left hand under her cheek and her whole right arm over her sister's stomach. Anna, however, was still asleep... quietly snoring with that one little trail of drool on the right cheek. It was no surprise to Elsa, yet it always was a cute little reminder of what she'd be waking up to in the days to come. Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled at the absolute mess of hair atop her sister's head.

Anna looked amazing... fantastic, even. While her mouth was open, the drool trail still had a continuous supply of fluid to make it down to the pillow. Anna had her left arm on her forehead, palm up and fingers limp. Her right hand was holding Elsa's right hand very loosely on her tummy. She had one leg over both of Elsa's under the covers and one going straight down over the bed covers. None of these things compared to her hair though. Resembling a spiked mace, her hair was outstanding. It looked like a lion's mane... no... it looked like she was in a sort of explosion and her hair just got stuck like that... just like in little comics they used to read when they were little.

Elsa sure wished she had a picture of this to show her... or torment her... but she wasn't evil. The only person she could ever trust fully was Anna. Maybe just a small picture, for the sake of memories. This was day one as huntresses, after all.

That was enough of doing nothing for the morning. Elsa had full control of her limbs again and she sat up on Anna's bed, escaped from her sister's leg-vice and slowly rose up to quietly walk to the door leading outside. A loud yawn stopped her as she reached for the knob.

"A 'good morning' would be nice."

All of a sudden, another little playful idea came into mind for Elsa. She was always fond of her sister's grouchy morning attitude, although she never shows it much. Turning around, she saw the lion's-maned monstrosity defy gravity and a pair of hands scrubbing two tired eyes. Elsa, with her not-nearly-as-bad bed hair, went to play with Anna.

First while Anna stretched, Elsa initiated baby talk.

"Omigash, lookit youuu! With the hair and your wittle nose! Aww, is she still tired? Awww!"

Anna was already showing slight signs of irritation but smiled as she knew that this is basically what she signed up for when the job came by. Elsa walked closer, still spouting that baby gibberish and made hand motions along with it. As Anna tried to flatten and tame the explosive hairstyle her pillow gave her, she gave a tired half-assed response to her sister who was already by the edge of the sleeping bag... bed thing.

"Okay, okay... I'm up."

Unsurprisingly, Elsa did not believe her. Using her powers, she had made her fingertips frigid cold. Anna was too busy scrubbing her eyes to forsee her terrible fate. Once she was able to see the curl of Elsa's smile... it was already too late. The torturous second phase of Elsa's wake-up routine had started... the Ice-tickle.

"Anna..."  
"Yeah, what is i-"

Assault start. Elsa dug her fingers into the sides of her victim and wiggled at her ribs at with a rhythm. A tantalising rhythm. Anna struggled under the power of the elder girl but the attacks gradually sapped her strength.

"Noooo! Els-ahahaha! Stop! Pleeeeeeease! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Elsa stopped her assault on the the ribs and quickly clasped the victim's cheeks with cold hands, causing the Anna to gasp and clench her teeth. Elsa was right in front of her, scrunching up the bridge of her nose. Then quickly turning her face from an evil mastermind smirk, to a warm smile.

"Thanks... for last night."  
"Haha, no problem, Elsa."

Anna would have been smiling her face off too... if her face wasn't so damn cold.

Finally, they breach out of that tiny room into the outdoors. Fresh sea breeze, bright and sunny weather... and a can of lukewarm soup and bread. Their journey starts today. Now, after their short breakfast, they got dressed in their hunting attire. This hunting attire wasn't much at all... a detailed description would be that it was a secondary set of underwear... cloth sewn together to form shorts and a sleeveless cropped shirt. These 'clothes' only covered the sensitive parts of the girls' bodies... but they also had boots... that was nice.

"Hey Anna, aren't these a little... revealing?"  
"Not just a little... but I guess it won't slow us down, at least."  
"Yeah, because there's absolutely nothing to slow us down... When we land, we're buying proper armor."  
"Can't you freeze yourself some armor? You don't mind being cold, so why not?"  
"Ice is solid, yes, but I need to be able to move in my armor. Also, even against something like wood, ice will shatter. I can make flowing dresses, sure, but that demands concentration from me so that the clothes don't melt in this heat. I could make armor that has joints... but my head would be spinning as I'd have to pay attention to every part.  
"Oh... right... but we get to go shopping first after we land? Yay!"

Anna looked off the bow of the boat, locating their destination right away. It was quite a ways into the distance, but they'd definitely make it there before noon. Even so, it looked small... was this all the roaming grounds that they want? While Anna was imagining her new life on an island, Elsa was sharpening both of their two blades, one for the hacking and slashing, and one for the carving and harvesting. Their respective shields were already checked on and were sturdy enough... it hasn't ever been used anyway. They've never needed to defend, but they guessed this time is as good as any to own a shield. They need to keep their hands full in new territory.

"You've been asking questions this whole morning, Anna. Is there something else on your mind?"  
"Well... yeah, actually. I forgot the whole purpose of this whole trip to an island. But I'm sure it's not to lay sunbathing in the beaches they have over there."  
"No, it's really not."  
"Can you tell me again?"

Elsa got up from the blade sharpening and joined her sister at the bow. She crossed her arms and stood squarely on her two feet.

"We got a job. Or... I guess you could call it a work-station. We were assigned to this area to become its hunters, protectors and basically... help. The people who accepted us have said the areas around their village is now overpopulated with monsters. We are needed to keep that in check. Oh, when I say monsters... I may mean from insect, to herbivores to gargantuan carnivores."  
"Oooohhhh..."  
"While we're there, we'd be accepting jobs from and for other places as well. We're going to be given a small house... I hope it's big enough... even when I said small, I want some space for us, y'know?"  
"So we ARE building a life there."  
"Ah! Right, speaking of which, we're going to help these people expand in their way of life too. We're being made to become assistants for the village's resources."  
"That sounds like so much work... Wow."

Elsa patted Anna on the head.

"That's why they hired two of us, dummy."

They looked over at the island that was barely getting closer as the watched. It was slowly but surely getting closer. A few minutes later, they could almost make out a very small village on the edges of the forest. It looked like it was attached to the land, like some sort of platform. It looked like a plain fishing village with about three or four docks.

Anna heard Elsa sigh and looked her way. She was biting her lip with a worried expression and crossed her arms over her stomach. After a bit of tapping on her arm with her own fingers, Elsa spoke.

"Can I... lay down a few rules...?"

Seeing such a face told her this was something serious. She nodded, because when Elsa is serious, everything is.

* * *

**A/N:  
Hey, I think it'd be a good time to introduce this little fic a bit more.  
Okay, so here's the thing, I'm very picky. I might change the name of the story, the name of the titles... etc, and I'm sorry in advance for that.  
Next, delays. School, homework... blah blah blah, reasons. But let me reassure you one little thing, I've already planned (at the very least,) 10 chapters for this thing so please just remember that this is still going to happen.**

**Finally, I just want all of you to know that, to really write about something, I really have to be into it and love it. So I made look-alike characters of Elsa and Anna in my own game of Monster Hunter Tri. God, I am such a nerd. **

**So yeah, I think that's about it. Tell me anything you want about this, it might give me more ideas. (winky face)**

**Thanks for coming by,  
Sincerely, This Guy.**


	3. Meet, meat and greet

"So, Anna? Do we understand?"  
"Yes, dear sister. Ice-crystal clear. Shall I even repeat them all to you for proof?"

The village port was now considerably closer now, the entire island was now up close and it looked like Anna was getting what she wanted in this job. Plenty of places to explore... granted that they were looking at the thin side of the island, yet it filled their peripheral vision. After Elsa stated the rules for the to live by, Anna stood in a mock-soldier's stance, saluting. It didn't make Elsa laugh, as she was being completely serious about this. Hey, at least one of them was excited already. Elsa, on the other hand, was on a whole new level of serious. She crossed her arms, one hand tapping on the opposite upper arm. She spoke out with her unamused voice along with soul-piercing eyes.

"Sure, do it. I'm warning you though, if you get even one of these wrong, you're going to have to write out every single one of them a million times by tonight. You hear me? Every. Single. One."

Anna sounded out an audible gulp. She has now noticed that she was standing up straight and seemed stiff. It was as if Elsa can control her freezing powers not only from her hands alone, but shot them out from her eyes in a literal cold stare. Nonetheless, she'd face a challenge head-on and decided to put on a shaky smile... even if it was against someone like Elsa. Even against Elsa... Yep. She's worried. She told herself to do it anyway... she closed her eyes and breathed deep.

"First Rule: Be smart about fighting and run whenever you find yourself in any bad situations at all."  
"Second: Gather as much as you can whenever you find it, wherever you may be."  
"Third: The monster... or monsters... that we target first are the ones mentioned to give us a guaranteed trip home when we feel like a mission is too hard. The materials we gather also follow this rule. The monster we are hired to hunt is not prioritized until we're cutting close on time."  
"Fourth: If not on any mission, we only hunt the monsters according to this scale; 1) If they're hostile, 2) if they threaten Moga Village or 3) if we need to gather materials from them. If these reasons don't apply, we attack the eldest of a monster's kind or the runts."  
"Fifth: Whoever finds it, keeps it."  
"Sixth: Always help each other. Always."  
"Finally: Remember that it is unfathomably better to be a live coward... Than to be a dead hero."

Anna stopped talking, opened her eyes and looked at her sister. Her braid was laying limp over her left shoulder, going down to the light blue bib-like piece of clothing she had on her. The braid floated up, being blown by a mildly powerful gust. Elsa still had the same look as when she started stating the rules, but she seemed... lighter. Her eyes still had that distant look to them as she stared at Anna. She didn't have the same defensive body language as her arms weren't crossed over her chest anymore... rather they were losing the grip that held them together. Elsa turned he head away... then shook it slowly appearing to have agreed on something with herself.

She looked back at her sister again, this time... warmer. Walking up to Anna, she put her hands to her hips and placed her forehead on hers while still looking into her eyes. Elsa had brief and nervous look at the floorboards, then back up at a pair of puzzled eyes.

"I love you, Anna."

Anna didn't know that to make of this at all. It was completely sudden. Astounded by the sudden saying, she stood frozen in place once again as Elsa released her, stepped back and walked past her until she reached the end of the boat. Anna didn't follow her as she was asking herself questions on this matter and didn't even turn around to face Elsa. If she had, she would've seen the boat reaching the dock... well... it reached the dock and hit it with considerable force. The shaking hadn't fazed Elsa, but caused Anna to fall backwards and hit her head on the back of Elsa's leg.

Elsa would've found it funny... this spectacle was another instance where Anna was adorably clumsy, but there was another person with them right then. It was the village's Chief - waiting for them at the edge of the dock. And he was the one who found the fall funny.

"HAHAHAHA! Not even one minute has gone by while meeting you two, and you've already managed to entertain me!"

The Chief was a wise-looking, straight-standing and cheerful-looking man. He looked as old as any Village Chief would be, wearing some sort of symbol saying that he is the head of this little community. For him, his symbols were what he wore. He wore a jade-green robe on his back, a necklace of what seems like small fangs, light-brown shorts along with a rope for a belt and held a fishing pole for support... while it doesn't look like he'd need it. He had long grey hair tied up on the back of his head and had a long narrow pipe in his mouth with smoke coming out slowly. Even though he had a carefree air about him, his voice made his stature demand some serious attention.

"Welcome! Welcome! This is my home, Moga Village. Of which I am its Chief. You can call me Chief... or Chief, Chief and it's Chief for short. Now... forest-green and ice-blue... what are your names?"

He held out a hand for Elsa to shake. Elsa did, after helping her sister up and dusting her off quickly. Anna did the same, smile now present. It felt more like being invited to a friend's house rather than meeting a boss for a job interview. The two of them felt... comfortable. Elsa spoke up, thinking that the comfort would entice either of the two of them to say something unnecessary.

"Umm... forest-green and ice-blue, sir?"  
"Oh, forgive me. I had no idea what to call you, but your colours were striking. And please, call me Chief."  
"No need to apologise... err... Chief. My name is Elsa and this is my partner Anna. We're here for the huntress jobs that were offered in Loc Lac. Rest assured we've already gone through the paperwork while we were over there and afterwards, we were immediately sent here."

Anna waved from behind her sister proclaiming her existence. Her little smile widened at the hearing of the word 'partner'. Chief didn't look like he was happy to hear what Elsa had said. At all. His face had a serious aura radiating from it now.

"Well then. You both look like new blood to a job like this. Not to judge on covers here, but you two are thin, well groomed and very... well... beautiful."

Anna stepped forward and stood defensively beside her sister. There was a little fire in her eyes that thinks that 'he thinks we're not good enough' as she looked directly to the Chief. She crossed her arms and talked back to the Chief half-angrily... but the other half was very cocky. Elsa knew where all of this was going... she wasn't going to like this.

"Uhh, excuse me? What is that supposed to mean, exactly? Is it just because we're nice to look at is some sort of weakness? I was born to get this job. No, WE were born to get these jobs, we've trained under a fine hunter for years. I'd bet that we're ten times as strong as you think we are!"

Elsa decided to try to stop Anna.

"Anna."

Elsa looked at her. This particular look was enough to bore holes through numerous skulls with their intensity alone. Knowing Elsa, her face didn't have to change by much to do it. Anyway, somehow her partner was able to negate or ignore it while her anger was focused towards the Chief. Elsa looked back to the Chief, who was now staring down Anna as well. The cliché sparks were flying in between them. Chief took the opportunity to speak first.

"Seems you got bark. Loud bark to boot. That's good. How about this... Before you get to know the people around here, how about I give you both a test? Just a little one to see if you've got some bite to go with that bark."  
"We could do this little test of yours in our sleep, Chief. There's no test we'd run from."

Elsa saw the end result already, when Anna said those last few words... it was inevitable. She tried to get her attention anyway.

"Anna!"

It didn't work.

"Your weapons are ready, looks like. Alright then. Twenty."  
"Come again?"  
"Twenty slabs of Aptonoth meat. Once you bring them back here, to me, we can negotiate your accommodation. Deal? Try not to fall over while you do this."  
"Ha. Sure. Deal."

Elsa needed to stop this before it had gotten any worse. Her little tolerance bar had gotten to a volatile zone.

"ANNA! We're supposed to work for this man, not argue with him! I'm sorry sir- uhh, Chief. She's not usually this feisty. Anna, apologize."

The Chief raised a hand, grabbing Elsa's attention and started a chilling silence on the harbour. Only the sounds of the sea waves were heard in the vicinity, and the village also seemed to hush themselves. Once the Chief found the amount of silence adequate, he started to speak. The tone in which he spoke in now was a significant amount of levels above serious.

"She doesn't need to apologize. This little mission I'm sending you on isn't a punishment for bad manners, I am not that kind of man. I have sent other hunters to do this same mission, you see. I want to see if my eyes are getting as old as I am. I have this liking for defensive hunters, as long as their words can be reflected in their actions in the field."

The Chief's face relaxed a little, it turned into a warmer expression just a bit and he cracked a little smirk. Anna was still pretty steamed and refused to look at the elderly man. Chief took out a scroll from behind him and held his left arm out into the now empty village and pointed to a staircase leading out to a bridge going far into the mainland and is connected to a hill.

"Now, the village gate is, regrettably for you, a little far from the actual village. It's basically the way I'm pointing to right now... I don't think you'd miss it. The monsters you're looking for are Aptonoth which are hulking grey-coloured herbivores that are close enough to the first area you'd be in. Areas are all put into this map I have here, best to memorize it now since you're going to be here a while... probably. May I also just say, the Aptonoth numbers are increasing quite a lot... see if you can put a dent into that."

Elsa slightly bowed, took the map from Chief held out and started walking towards the direction he was pointing to. The Chief hung back on the dock walking to the edge and staring out into the distance. The urge for Anna to push him into the sea was huge, but she didn't... because Elsa would've been mad. The both of them noticed that the villagers were back into their respective homes and stalls. The artisan which was right next to the bridge looked at them for a brief moment, then went back to keeping his place of forgery clean. The was also a stand right in the middle of the village with many things underneath it. In unison, but in their heads, they thought that they'd be the ones managing that supply pile. Anna followed her sister up the stairs and caught up to her as soon as she reached the bridge. Turning to the younger girl, Elsa looked very disappointed. It seems that Anna's actions from not even long ago was a little off-putting.

Elsa walked as the lead and waited until Anna was right beside her to start talking... or scolding. They were already away from earshot from the village so it seemed like a good time to talk about it.

"Anna."  
"I know, I know. I just... He seemed way too nice, y'know?"  
"I totally agree with you, but I'll take that over some insensitive, boss-like character. So, please. Apologize properly when we get back, okay?"

Anna looked back up to her sister. The lecture wasn't so bad. She was understanding... that caused a little staring contest to happen among the two girls and they both started to break into a small bit of laughter and smiles. Elsa put a hand on her shoulder as Anna relaxed her senses.

"Let's leave the fighting to the monsters, okay?"  
"Alright."

They neared the end of the bridge... it ended at the base of a steep hill. Elsa decided to race up the hill to get some ground covered, and Anna caught up with ease. They were almost to the village gate and though Anna wanted to talk about some sensitive stuff, she decided that it can wait. It was still only about noon. She has a lot of time. Now, while out in the woods, she ran up to the gate past Elsa and took the sights in. A bright blue sky sparsely littered with clouds, vivid green grass that covered the grounds and a peaceful gust blowing.

"Hey Elsa! Get your butt over here and look at this place!"  
"I'll be right there, just hold on a second! Wait... what is that?"

Elsa caught sight of something lying on the ground about halfway between the gate and where Anna is. It was a book. Once opened, it showed many monsters, big and small. It contained a large quantity of information on even the smallest of monsters. Behaviour, habitat, monster type, attacks... this book has everything to know about any monster that they'd ever come across. This book also had lists upon lists of parts... Bnahabra shells... Baggi hide... Gobul Fins... it all looked so organised. Elsa kept the book until she had the time to copy the information. She knows how much they both need it. She joined Anna up where she is after she had placed the book into a strapped bag she had and looked at the views with her.

"Woah, Anna... It's absolutely amazing."  
"That sounded absolutely sarcastic."  
"No, I really mean it. It's beautiful."

Elsa smiled and put a hand on the hips of the repetitively pouty Anna. She attempted to turn and twist her around a bit. It worked... the little pout turned itself upside-down and Anna then hugged the front of her new hunting partner. In any way, that pout never loses its charm. This little thing Elsa had to cheer Anna up, it never lost its power at doing so either. Elsa really did appreciate the view she found though. When she ran up there, it seemed like they weren't going to kill some beasts for their meat. Anna, although she had a pouty morning, was having some genuine fun in her new line of work.

There was also something in the distance. It looked huge... even from afar. This hulking mass just kept stomping towards them. It had a dark and flat head. The dark colour faded away into shades of grey and silver the more you went down to its belly. It fitted the exact description the book gave. Anna saw the beast first, let go of her sister and drew her sword excitedly.

"Elsa, look! I think that's what the Chief was talking about, the one we're supposed to hunt! Can I have this one? Please?"  
"Sure, as long as you don't scare it away with how loud you just were. Do well out there, okay?"

Anna nodded and started running up to the beast at speeds that Elsa couldn't do. Anna ran straight up to the beast's head. From Elsa's point of view, she figured that if the Aptonoth used one of its giant feet to stomp on her sister, Anna would've been crushed in an instant. Despite the difference in size, Anna was still headstrong about running full-speed towards it.

Aiming for its head, Anna clenched her sword in her left hand and placed it on her left shoulder, readying a leaping attack. Once she was close enough, she jumped towards the beast's head and chopped downwards onto the hard plates on the top of it. Her attack seemed to have no effect and bounced off the beast. She backed away to the right side of the beast while the Aptonoth grew agitated. It roared it's call and as if in her own response, Anna did too. She yelled as she readied to jump again, this time, aiming for the sides of the monster herbivore. She roared the same as something the size as the Aptonoth would.

"YAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

**A/N:  
****Hey again. Long chapter for you guys. I hope you like it, most of all. **

**As I said before, this story will start to pick up. You excited? Because I'm kinda already doing the thing. Don't give up on me just yet, yeah?**

**Also, the characters for Elsa and Anna are my favorites in that they have alternating armor, but the same weapon preferences. It doesn't seem like them to use so many weapons... so I just kept them to the agile and well-rounded Sword and Shield.**

**Yeah... I'll sign off now. See you all in the next chapter.**


	4. The warm welcome

Slashing the beast's left foreleg with the first downward strike, Anna opened a wound with a jet of blood that covered her left arm. The beast flinched violently and knelt down on the grass with a weak, groan-like noise. Anna drew her sword back up in a cleaving vertical slash and opened up a long gash on the left side of the beast's head. The amount of blood that was being spilled was painting the grass with a dark, red liquid. The beast was moaning and was now limping in it's left foreleg as Anna kept hacking and cutting the blubbery flesh of the beast. The spilling blood kept partly painting her like war paint. Thank the higher powers that she had her mouth closed.

She jumped up and over the flailing head of the Aptonoth. With a back-flip and a well timed spin, she bashed the uninjured side of the beast's head with her shield and caused the beast to heave to its left side and fall writhing in pain on the ground. The fall also caused a small shake on the ground that the two sisters just ignored. Anna landed and saw a big opportunity was seen and she quickly took it. She aimed for the Aptonoth's neck, jumped up and slammed her blade through the beasts's throat and to the ground underneath. At least this time, the blood was flowing into the earth and not splattering everywhere. In a few seconds... and after its last twitch... the Aptonoth finally succumbed to death. She rose from it, and saw that she almost decapitated it. Almost.

Anna wiped some of the blood off of her and breathed slowly. She cleaned her sword on the grass, removing the blood and bits of Aptonoth hide on the ground and revealing new scuff marks. Marks of a battle. Anna glanced back at Elsa, who was very impressed at how fast that battle went. Once Anna caught her breath, she called over to Elsa as she walked closer.

"How did I do?"  
"You did brilliantly, Anna. You were cutting it non-stop that it never had a chance. The only bad outcome is the fact that I wouldn't want to come into contact with you with all that blood that's smeared on your body."

Elsa knelt down next to the corpse of Anna's first kill and looked at it. Clean and deep cuts... and only the skull seemed to have been lightly smashed. There was no damage to the abdomen and... blood was still flowing out of the split neck.

"Alright, I'll be clean... later. Geez."  
"I'll take you up on that offer. But now is the time to carve it up for the meat we're supposed to bring back to the Chief. Where's your carving knife?"

Anna patted her rear and hips, forgetting that she put her carving knife on the lower part of her right leg. It took around two minutes of Elsa blatantly staring at it to get her to notice where it was. Elsa was ready with hers, already making small incisions where they would cut to get the meat. When ready, Anna would join her in the harvesting.

"I have it right... uhh... oh! Here!"  
"We'll start at the place with the most meat like the underbelly. Take the bones too."  
"The bones?"

Elsa motioned where Anna should be and she copied what she was doing, making small jabs into the skin of the beast.

"For materials, duh. We're going to need a lot of that to get more armor and weapons. I thought you knew that."  
"Yeah, I do. But collecting everything seems like a waste of time... Elsa...? ... we're collecting everything we can possibly take... aren't we?"  
"Yep. Get your carving knife into the guts now."  
"I guess this is the job I signed up for. I'll start near the two hind legs."

The two of them jabbed into the dead herbivore and started cutting. Anna had to cut to the left and Elsa - to the right. The knives met together in the middle and they both drew back to see that there were two large, straight lacerations on the Aptonoth's underbelly leading to one connected point. Anna leaned forward and combined the cuts, exposing the organs and bones that made up the beast. Whatever was left of the blood was trickling on the ground, passing the sides of their boots. Elsa, already reaching in to the carcass' stomach, was covering her arm with blood like it was nothing. Anna glanced at her with a little hint of disgust as she nonchalantly shoved her hand into a dead animal and was stirring around inside it. It looked like she was looking for something.

"Umm, are you not at all grossed out about what you're reaching into?"

Elsa yanked out a broken rib bone along with what looks like the beast's liver... probably. She threw them both aside since they were completely useless as they are. She reached in one more time before answering Anna.

"No. Why?"  
"Well, it's a dead body for starters. Also, you're going to get covered in gross... stuff."  
"You're covered in it too!"

Anna forgot that she was tribal-warrior painted in Aptonoth blood. She sat there with the most checkmated face, she couldn't say anything after remembering that she was the first to bathe in the fluids of her first kill... wait, no... it was just her left arm and part of her face. Meanwhile, Elsa's smug face looked at her victoriously. She took her arms out of the carcass, drawing out another full, unbroken rib bone and held onto it with her left hand. She stood up straight, faced Anna with that happy smirk and start to use her powers. Little wisps of icy wind formed around her right arm and with a little flourish of her hand and fingers, she launched her powers at the ground behind Anna. She had created a pile of snow as tall and as wide as three Aptonoth. Anna was curled up into a ball for defense... and because she got spooked. Once Anna wasn't cowering anymore, she looked up at Elsa who was pointing at the small hill of snow behind her.

"We can my snow to clean ourselves off if you want. Anna, we have to get used to being in gross things... anyway, when the blood was spraying all over you, you didn't look so disgusted."  
"Right, sorry. I guess I forgot that you have these amazing ice powers."

Anna grabbed some snow, compressed it and rubbed it over her arm. It was just like a saturated sponge, the water cleaned off the blood and it also seeped into the compressed snow. In any case, it was kinda hot outside and Anna was thankful they had an infinite supply of ice as long as Elsa was around.

"Anyway, about my powers..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Want me to give you a demonstration on how I could use it to fight? I'll show you on that Aptonoth over there. While I'm doing that, harvest all you can from this one, okay?"  
"Okie dokes."

Elsa looked past the pile of snow she created and spotted another Aptonoth. One more hulking, grey target for their little test. She turned back to Anna who was almost finished cleaning her arm with the compressed snow in her hand. Now, she put down the held monster bone and pointed a finger at the beast quite a few meters away. The beast had suddenly stopped for a few moments as it sniffed around in the air and turned around to see it's fallen brethren. This beast looked like a matured parent or an Alpha of some sort, because it was certainly larger than the last Aptonoth. It let out a roar, but it was lower in pitch and sounded like it mourned the death of part of its herd.

However, the hunting grounds in which they stand are places of little to no remorse. It was kill or be killed. Elsa wrapped her shield's straps around the handle and hilt of her sword, making a sword guard to protect her right hand while she held her Hunter's Knife. Now with her right hand free, she had a conduit for her ice powers. She was going to combine her powers and her sword skills... and cheesily call it...

"Cold steel."

Anna found it very hard to contain the laughter and let out a few giggles. She just couldn't believe Elsa would think of something so... silly. She covered her mouth to contain the rest of the amusement but it wasn't working, as usual. Elsa turned to Anna with an evil smirk on her face and she immediately stiffened.

"I'll punish you horribly later for laughing at me, Anna."

In a speedy takeoff, Elsa jumped over the dead Aptonoth's corpse and dashed in a beeline towards her target. She held her hand out in front of her making a small "Stop" gesture, she froze the ground and grass underneath her, allowing her to further speed up and sail to her target by sliding on the ice. She got up to the Aptonoth in very little time. At the end of the icy path, she had set up a ramp to jump off of. This ramp had allowed her to land on the beast's back and spine and she clung on while the Aptonoth was realising something had landed on its back. Now stable enough, Elsa took out her carving knife and cut at the beast's spine. From where Anna was watching, Elsa looked like a tenth of what the beast was. It looked like a dancing dinosaur from far away... while a little person was cutting at its back and opening little sprays of blood among the ridges with two differently sized knives. With one strong jab, Elsa plunged her sword into the beast, submerging half of her sword into the Aptonoth and putting away her carving knife. Carefully, she stood up and twisted the blade inside the monster until it faced outwards to the beast's left. She jumped off of the back ridges while using the sword as a lever. She came down with it, pulling it to open a large wound that let anyone see the organs and ribs of the beast. Elsa rode the momentum underneath the beast, making it look like she was going to cut it in half with just this attack.

Anna was certainly enthralled by Elsa's actions... and a little scared too since she could literally see inside a live monster. She could see the beast's lungs and other organs through a wall of crushed, fragmented ribs. Looking under the giant, she saw a walkway of pale blue ice form in her direction only stopping a few feet away from the (now fully harvested) Aptonoth carcass. She heard her sister once again.

"Ice-needles!"

Elsa was holding her hand out again, the wisps of ice and snow congregating in the middle of her palm and forming sharp, thin and crystal-like... needles. These icicles were going at quick speeds to inject themselves into the other, undamaged side of the beast, pushing it down the icy walkway. By now, the beast had lost all of the light in its eyes and limply fell down on the ice path. While it slid down, it painted the ice red as it landed on its open wound side. The continuous stabbing of icicles pushed it next to the other dead Aptonoth. Elsa wasn't done yet though. She drew the icicles back up and slid back down the ice path to get to her own kill. Once close enough and with another small ramp, she jumped up and held her blade above her head with the icicles as an extension right above it. In one last downward strike, she opened up the other side of the Alpha Aptonoth, almost halving it. The icicles then shot down again into the vertebrae of the beast's spine repeatedly, severing the spine in two and tearing the beast in half.

Anna, who was just a few feet away, had a close-up view on the two-part corpse. The bloodstream of the beast was apparently frozen as nothing was leaking blood anymore and the organs which were able to be seen had frost covering them. She would've said something, if her jaw wasn't slacked in complete amazement. Her eyes switched repeatedly from the dead Aptonoth and the clean, untouched-by-blood huntress who was slowly and confidently walking back to her, hips sarcastically swaying along with one of the most smug faces ever seen.

"So? How was I?"  
"Ssssseeexxyyy..."  
"I already know that."  
"Slow! I meant slow!"

Nonetheless, Elsa was grateful for that adorably covered compliment. Walking up next to Anna, she faced her own first dead Aptonoth and once again jammed her fist into the corpse. Anna had her jaw on the ground until she realized that her Aptonoth was almost cleaned out. A squelching noise grabbed her attention back to her partner. She had put her arm in the corpse she'd killed.

"Elsa, geez. Is jamming your hand in things a phase you're going through?"  
"Shut up... this is how I do things."

Elsa then quickly drew out a piece of meat that was somewhat like an organ, but they couldn't tell... the frost covering it made it hard to know what it was. She showed this piece of meat to Anna.

"Check it out, ready-frozen meat."  
"Oooh... yeah... great. Hey, can you help me with this? It'll break if I do this myself."  
"Ignore me right after seeing my "sexy" hunting style, huh? I see how it is."

With a pout, Elsa threw the meat over onto the small snow hill she had made earlier. The snow had been reddened by the bloody meat and bones that Anna had harvested from her own kill. She had counted six chunks of meat, cut into cuboid pieces on the snow. It seems like Anna had cleared out her kill and was now just going for the bones. Kneeling beside her, Elsa had taken hold of a rather large rib bone and started pulling. It had literally popped out, with the sound too. It was also accompanied by small bone fragments that scattered into their hair. Both of them shook them off and Elsa handed the small monster bone to Anna.

They looked at the carcass, now void of anything useful, thinking of how to dispose of it.

"Elsa? What do we do when we're done with the gathering?"  
"I guess we'll just leave it to some other monsters... or maybe we could... throw it off that cliffside?"

She gestured to what she remembered as a very, very, very steep cliff that had a moderately sized river at the bottom. Since the river was connected to the sea, they thought drowning it for the fishies was a better idea instead. In any case, it seemed like the best idea.

"Cliff?"  
"Yeah, I'm not a fan of letting things just rot."

Without all of the insides, the carcass was literally like a heavy leather jacket. Sure, it took both of them to lift it, but they had done that with little effort... they didn't even grunt. It took even less effort to throw it. Elsa counted a full fifteen seconds before a loud splash was heard from the river. By then, the carcass looked no bigger than the size of one finger. They still had the other corpse to harvest... putting it that way made them seem like vultures, but whatever.

Standing on the edge of a cliff didn't feel safe, so they both walked back towards the other Apto-corpse. Once standing right beside it, Anna spoke up.

"Elsa? I want to finish this as fast as possible. I'm going to need to talk to you soon."  
"Huh? What about?"  
"You kinda told me you loved me on the boat... so..."  
"Oh, right."

Neither of them made any eye-contact, but they did know it needed to be said. But it wasn't the best time, though. Reluctantly, Anna knelt down with her sister who had a distant expression on her face again... just like on the boat. All this talk of love and it's not even sunset, great. Anna wanted to un-awkward-ify the atmosphere so she shook Elsa's shoulder lightly, to grab her attention.

"Hey, we'll finish the little test Chief said first. So we don't have to talk about it now, okay?"  
"Okay, okay. Speaking of which, you're still going to apologise to him."  
"... Alright."

While they continued the harvest, the floating Apto-corpse sunk quickly and suddenly, as a large serpent-like beast's silhouette made its way down to the nearby seaside. Nothing came back up, save for a few electric sparks...

* * *

They did everything they could while out in the Moga woods, they had explored areas marked 1 - 9 on the map and harvested every plant, mushroom, and hive available. They carried out their orders, decimating the Aptonoth numbers as they had killed around fifteen of them and had not wasted any resources. Moreover, they had learned how to combine many things with each other. Potions were a product of herbs and blue mushrooms, Elsa had found out that honey had boosted the Potion's effect. Once the herds were of a comfortable number, they had made their way back to the maritime village. Coming across some bugs and large-ish insects, Elsa had culled some creatures called Bnahabra and collected their shells and wings. Anna was a little less than happy.

"What are you doi- that's disgusting Elsa!"  
"It's just the wings, calm down. Besides, these colours remind me of aurora borealis."  
"... fine, but next time... DON'T SHOVE THE WHOLE BNAHABRA IN MY FACE!"

Elsa had made a makeshift fridge for all of their items... a storage in the shape of a giant ice-cube. It was pushed by both of them on another ice path that ran through all the other areas they've visited. Inside, lay 35 (not 20, so they could cook for themselves) large slabs of Aptonoth meat, 20 herbs and blue mushrooms, 15 vials of both kinds of Potion and deep and wide pool of honey in the corner. Around the time they finished, the sun had just begun to set.

* * *

They had finished everything they needed to do near area 3, so the walk wasn't too far. But it did seem long as both of them remembered what they were going to be talking about later. No eye-contact was made until at the start of the bridge going into the village, where both just awkwardly smiled at each other and gave short, unsure, nervous smiles.

There, at the end of the bridge was Chief. He was chatting with the artisan and turned to the big ice-cube when it caught his eye. When he recognized the huntresses, he waved them over to him with a curious smile on his face. Once they got close enough, Chief's jaw dropped at the sight of how many items there were in it. Even so, he greeted them with his uppity attitude.

"Haha! Welcome back girls! Err... where did you find this... cube?"

Anna remembered to apologise properly as she walked closer to the old man. Elsa spoke so that Anna didn't have to.

"Oh, I had forgotten to say that I came equipped with glacial powers. But don't worry sir.. ehh, Chief, I will only use this against monsters... and when it gets a little too warm for me."  
"Wow... that's amazing. Is Anna also...?"  
"Umm, no. She doesn't have powers, but her fighting ability is second-to-none."

Elsa collapsed a section of the block so that the Chief could see inside and browse the meat that they brought back. Anna pushed the block forward so that Chief didn't have to move. He was impressed and astounded, counting the sheer amount of various items that were stored inside. He scanned the whole supply of meat, estimating the number of meals that each slab could give one person. 10 hearty meals per slab... probably. One thing he was very proud of, was that there were some seemingly useless items in there. The best hunters gather as much as they can and never waste a kill.

His counting was interrupted by a huntress with orange hair who had gone into his peripheral vision, grabbing his attention. She stood square on her feet beside him.

"Chief."  
"Anna, what do you need kiddo?"  
"Yeah... I just want to apologize for my attitude earlier, I guess I'm not a morning person like my partner. Anyway, I'd like to start fresh with you."

Anna held out a hand for the Chief to shake while Elsa had her arms folded, proud of what Anna is doing right now. The Chief, however, had a blank expression staring at Anna. The huntresses couldn't tell if this was good or bad. The two stood in silence for a minute. To Anna it was an eternity. But suddenly, Chief had an instant mood change. He had beamed that happy, carefree smile again and caught hold of Anna's hand and started shaking it.

"Well then! I have no other choice than to forgive you! Hahaha!"  
"Thanks, Chief."  
"Even though I was never mad."  
"Wait wha-"

She was cut off when a cough was heard from their left, it was the Wyvernian Artisan. He stood there holding his hammer which was around twice the size of him... and undoubtedly five times his weight. They exchanged stares, until Chief knew what he was trying to say.

"Oh! Right. Ladies, meet our local Smith! He's going to be the one who will take care of everything in accordance to your equipment while you're here."

He looked... just what you'd expect a goblin to look like. Pointed ears, head as big as his torso, thin arms, green-ish skin and around three feet tall... if he stood up straight. He gave them a smile, a wave, and a nod. He seemed tired... Elsa and Anna thought he would drop to sleep at any second. In human terms, he looked around the same age as Chief... in his late 60's. He spoke up to them in a raspy but friendly voice.

"Nice to meet ya, hunters! If ya need anything with yer equipment or if ya want new ones, ya come to me and my neighbour... ah, here she comes now."

Three women came up the stairs. Two of them looked identical, wearing blue denim-looking material with a white crop-top inside an outer sleeveless jacket. The only difference being the headband and feather that one of them wore on her head. If anything, they were twins. The third woman was adorned with an afro and was wearing a yellow tank top with green-ish patterns. She had darker skin than the twins and she was... bigger... than them too. As in... with the belly... yeah. They looked happy to see new faces at least. Anna and Elsa both gave them a wave and walked over greet them properly, but one of the twins said something first. She looked to Elsa with a dirty smile.

"Your place is ready you two. We've already put your stuff in the room since we can't really trust the men with your privates."  
"Our wha-"  
"There, it's right below my sister's shop."

Feather, as Anna wants to call her, pointed to a... cave looking dwelling that went into the island. It was possibly underground or just built on the side of the island for protection. It was covered with an opaque tarp that was pulled away from the entrance so that they could see inside. The twins brought Anna and Elsa to the entrance while the woman who wore the yellow top picked up the ice cube full of items. It was a scary amount of strength. She held it over her head and carried it down next to the hole entrance, right in front of what looked like the Chief's house. She also made her own hole in the ice cube with what seemed like a simple knock. Anna and Elsa were dumbfounded, but snapped back into normality when that same woman spoke in her loud-and-clear voice.

"There we go cuties! Your new home. I'm the local Fishmongress right on the edge of the dock across from here, see the mat with all the fish? I'll be there most of the time. Don't worry about names, we know them... Elsa and Anna, pretty names for girls such as y'all. Just call me Momma from here on out, okay?"

She pulled the twins over to her and put her hands on both of their shoulders. In height, she was at least 6 and a half feet tall... and the girls were around 5 feet and 8 inches. They all smiled in the bear-hug that Momma gave them.

"These two girls with me now, the one with her headband, the one who spoke before we came down, sells almost every item you may need for your journeys. Her sister runs the equipment shop where full sets of armor and various weapons can be bought. I'm pretty sure you remember where that is, it's above and to the left of where you'll be staying."

Anna wanted a hug now too... to her, Momma looked like a big teddy bear. Elsa too was ready to give them thanks for their warm welcome. And so she spoke up first.

"Thank you everyone. We'll do our best while we're here. Anna, say something."  
"Oh, right! Thanks for the lil' house! We'll take good care of it, promise."  
"You're both very welcome, babies. Why don't both of you get comfortable in there? We're literally seconds away from you, but this place is very private to you and Elsa. The other two have another place high up near the farm."

The last part, Anna didn't catch. Elsa didn't either, they now have a space to call their own... plus privacy. They made their way inside waving the others goodbye and closing the entrance with the tarp.

They were now alone. Alone to do what they needed. It was tense the first few steps into their new house, so Anna broke into a full sprint into what looked like the bedroom. There was... only... one... bed. Right in front of it, she immediately turned red at the possible things that could happen if two people share one bed. No-no-no-no-no, maybe she could chop it in half before Elsa finds out? No, she promised to take care of the house not thirty seconds ago.

She heard footsteps getting closer and the inevitability of an awkward conversation came up behind her... and started tickling at her ribs.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! NUUUUU!"

The tickling force threw her forward and pushed her onto the bed breathing heavily as she tried to recover from the sudden assault. Once stable enough, she hid under the covers, immediately messing up the double bed. She waited for just silence, maybe she didn't have to go through with it after all.

"Anna..."

Dammit.

"Elsaaaa... maybe you don't have to...?"  
"No, I have to."

A little rustling was heard and Anna saw Elsa's head pop in from the dreaded outside world. Eyes locked and there was completely awkward staring going on between the two huntresses. Elsa sighed and Anna just closed her eyes. She didn't think closing her eyes would close her ears, Elsa was going to say things that were going to melt her. In any case, the other girl spoke.

"I meant it, you know? What I said on the boat."  
"Mhm."  
"I really do... really."

Elsa drew her head away from the covers and just decided to sit right next to Anna on the bed. The atmosphere was beyond tense. She went through it after all, but it didn't seem like the best time... and that fact drew confidence away from her very quickly. She continued in an unsure voice.

"Anna?"  
"Mhm?"  
"You don't have to answer me... just know what I feel. I'd never want to be apart from you."

With that, she rose up from the bed, and walked slowly to the doorway of the bedroom. She looked back one time to see if Anna moved, but she had not moved from her little shroud of bed covers. It was only when she heard a quiet, little voice that she stopped to check back at the person in the bed. Anna had sat up, face as serious and as flustered as she could ever be... but she had the guts to talk to Elsa, who had blatantly expressed the feelings that Anna can't give back an answer to. She spoke in a somewhat calm voice.

"Get in bed with me you idiot. You dumb, unfair, worrying idiot. You said you'd nap back there, I'm joining you."

Elsa guessed, that this was some sort of answer. Needless to say, she did get into the bed. Without hesitation too. They had gotten under the covers, laid down and stayed still without another word. Slowly and reluctantly, Anna had pulled Elsa in with her arm, drawing her in for a cuddle. She had slept on her arm and pillows be damned, Elsa's arm tops any pillow. What Anna did, it was adorable... too adorable.

Elsa was overwhelmed by this state of peace... if anything were to destroy this moment, she would obliterate it. Such peace and warmth, it was enough to lull them into a sleep... as the sun started to turn the sky yellow as it went down.

* * *

The Chief would've taken the test meat by now... no, he should have. The notebook she found on the hill had to be copied twice, for Anna and herself. They also had to go shopping for new equipment. They had to meet the townspeople, buy various items, fix up their items for missions...

All she had to do was get up out of the bed.

She did.

It was already night. The clouds blocked the moon and stars.

Anna was gone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'M BACK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
I'm sorry that was uncalled for.**

**Anyway, the delay... that was so long. You don't know how much I've missed this.  
So, have an extra long chapter. **

**What I've been doing... huh. Listen, I have the Equipment Managing done, the game part of this where I've made characters are already at the tundra... a summary of the next six chapters (and they get longer as I make more chapters.), chapter five is already in progress... I ask for your patience and I once again thank you for being here for this.**

**Truthfully, it's going to be great. You guys have a good day, yeah? I'll see you in the next one. **


End file.
